Marvel Vampires(Earth-717)
Writers Note(One from Beyond) - this is a What if story and the vampires are similar to the marvel zombies in many ways both need to eat to live. 'Story' Prolouge - The entity Shuma Gorath watches the Earth and decides to become a god, so he fights and defeats Dr. Strange, breaking his spell of protection. He then uses his new powers to reshape the World in his image. He uses his godlike powers to reshape the destiny of the Earth, turning the population into vampires, and causes a world war for hunger until only the strongest are still alive: the Heroes and Villains. Chapter I (The World War) - After 3 years of fighting the human vampires has all become dead only the superhumans where still alive. he see's their dominance over the rest of their race Shuma Gorath starts to worry about their shear determination to survive.Meanwhile Hulk who confronts a hero called captain britain saying they should resist their urge to eat each other hulk ignors him graps him by the neck and drinks his blood and throws him to the ground. meanwhile Captain America ,Mr Fantastic and Spidermana join forces in search for human Blood implying it being more tasty then just vampire blood. they arive at a village full of humans who had been unoticed by shuma gorath. the vampires raid the village and kill any resistance reed picks up an old woman and ask's her who has the freshest blood in the village. she pointed to a little boy who is franklin richards who due to having celestial powers in his sub consious was not effected by shuma goraths spedd. reed remebered him back in his human life his son had got lost Reed walked up to him sad but hungry . franklin richards backed up and tryed to get away reed grabed him but was stoped by hulk who wanted his blood. thor who had been angry about this interfearance knocked hulk back using his hammer. Hulk gets up and both him and thor charge at each other in pure anger and thirst.Thor defeats Hulk in one super powerfull swing of his hammer knocking hulk dead then he turns around to see franklin ,scared unintentioly using his powers to teleport to a pocket universe . Thor , Reed , and Spideman decide to worry about the kid and have the rest of the village to deal with. Chapter 2(Destiny) -Shuma Gorath seeing the vampires are becoming stronger and more of a threat decides to test his theory in action he teleports to a nearby universe of the Marvel Zombies and merged both universes to see who would win.the Zombies and Vampires. all the zampires meat and join forces and. Zombies and Vampires soon meat and are ready to feed on flesh both attack fiercly attack each other the Vampires soon gain the uper hand and the zombies admit they are but frail creatures agianst the super vampires so thee zombies retreat only to be stoped by quicksilver who uses the super speed to blow them back and into the hands of the vampires . the vampires drain the blood of the zombies and throw their bodies away. then they see a injured man who is reveled to be doctor strange comes up to them and explains the to the vampires why they exist he tells them about his figh with shuma gorath and everything. the superhuman vampires become angry and took in the sky and say to shuma gorath we know your out their and we are coming for you. shuma says in his mind and so it has begun. Chapter 3(War) Category:Earth-717 Category:What If? Category:Vampires Category:Unfinished Category:Created by the One From Beyond